1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a synchronizing device for a tri-sector slide, and more particularly to a sliding rail and a loading rail to slide simultaneously to a predetermined position where the loading rail stops while the sliding rail can continue sliding to its maximum position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tri-sector slide on the market includes a fixed rail (outer rail), a loading rail (middle rail) and a sliding rail (inner rail). This design has been derived for many years. The common design is that the loading rail is able to slide along with the sliding rail to the extreme position and to block the sliding rail thereat, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,775; 5,575,109 and published application Nos. 2002/0057042; 2003/0080659; 2003/0107309; 2003/0111942 and 2003/0178922. However, a synchronized movement of a loading rail and a sliding rail still has a lot of field to be modified, which is the reason of this invention.